BasketBall
by RainHope
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Edward es el capitán de su equipo de Basketball. Bella es la hija del coach fallecido. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos del equipo al ser obligados a obedecer a una mujer? ¿Ella se dará por vencida? Una bofetada y una persona no interesada...
1. Summary

La historia le pertenece a Phika 17, yo solo la traduzco con su previa autorización... Y los personajes, bueno... Siguen perteneciendo a S. Meyer.

* * *

Charlie Swan, entrenar del masculino de baloncesto universitario, falleció en junio 2010 a causa de un paro cardíaco. El equipo, el el número 1 en la clasificación del campeonato, tiene que recuperarse de esta perdida y se pregunta quién tomará el lugar de Charlie a la reinicio de la temporada. Edward es el dirigente y el capitán. ¿Cómo van a reaccionar los jugadores cuando anuncien al sustituto de Charlie? El hecho de que sea una mujer, ¿lo hará peor?


	2. Chapter 1: Nueva Entrenadora

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de Phika1, y yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

 **POV Edward**

 _-¡Emmet, despiértate! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! -_ Grité por enésima vez desde el baño.

Hoy, era la reapertura del curso universitario, pero también el primer día de entrenamiento de basquetbol. Íbamos a descubrir quién era el nuevo entrenador que reemplazaría a Charlie. Su muerte nos había remecido a todos nosotros. Tenía sólo 45 años, una vida sana sin alcohol, sin cigarrillo, sin salidas nocturnas -como solía repetirnos-, comía sanamente y practicaba actividad física regularmente. Y a pesar de todo esto, su corazón había fallado. ¡Era tan injusto! Él era genial... Y ahora, si queríamos continuar asegurando nuestro puesto a la cabeza de clasificación, había que aceptar que tendríamos un nuevo entrenador, recién llegado.

 _-Maldita sea Ed! ¿Has terminado siquiera de peinarte? Eres peor que una mujer, en serio.-_ Gritó mi compañero de cuarto y primo, abriendo la puerta del baño.

 _-Eres una mierda, Em! Hace ya veinte minutos que te llamo y la cargas conmigo! La vez próxima, busca como despertar en lugar de lanzarme desmadres._

De todas formas jamás había llegado a nada con la mata de pelo que tenía en la cabeza. Pero eso les gustaba a las chicas... Así que yo no iba quejarme demasiado ¿eh?

 _-Buenos días, Edward_! -maulló Tanya cuando pasaba al lado de ella por el pasillo que me llevaba al aula.

 _\- Hola, hermosa! -_ Respondí lanzándole un guiño made a In Cullen

 _\- Ohhhh!_ –Gimió ella poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Para ser honrado ligaba mucho, coqueteaba y encantaba a numerosas chicas... Ok... Todas las chicas. Lindas, menos lindas, pequeñas, grandes, con formas apetitosas, sin formas... ¡Total, era más fuerte que yo! Pero cuando salía con una chica, era hiper fiel posesivo, límite. Lo que es mío es mío... Hasta que me canse de eso.

 _\- ¿Como estás, Eddy?-_ sonríe Jessica mientras me sentaba a su lado en el salón.

 _-¿Bien y tú ?_ _–_ Y, hop, ahí una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Es el nirvana desde hace algunos segundos mi gatito-_ Respondió devorándome con los ojos.

Si, la vida es bella... Aunque soy soltero desde hace algunos días... Tengo una increíble vida. Excepto, por mi primo... Habría preferido dormir en habitaciones separadas porque Emmet es un verdadero chiquillo que piensa sólo en una cosa, o dos, comer y babear delante de su amiga, Rosalie Hale, capitán de la animadora. Oh, y luego sacar bromas a dos balas.

 _\- Pequeño lote hermoso -_ silbó a Tyler a mi costado

Miré en la misma dirección que él y vi a una pequeña morena a las formas deliciosas, ni demasiado ni muy poco. De cabellos largos y ondulados que bailaban en su espalda a cada uno de sus pasos y un cuerpo de diosa apenas escondido por unos vaqueros slim negros y una camiseta ajustada morada. Sus caderas se mecían frente a mí y yo la veía sólo ella. Todavía no había visto su cara sino estaba seguro que no iba a estar decepcionado. Ella era mi conquista próxima… Si, ¡la quería sólo para mí!

- _Respira Edward, ella no va a volar lejos!_ _–_ Rio entre dientes Tyler.

Separe mi mirada de esta chica para fusilar a Tyler.

 _\- El primero que se le acerca tendrá que vérselas conmigo, haz pasar el mensaje._

-Joder, hacemos lo que queremos hombre.

 _-No, ella es para mí. -_ Afirmé mirándola de nuevo _._

 _-¿Y si no eres lo que ella quiere?_

 _\- Nadie le dice a Edward Cullen._

Me levantaba rápidamente y recogía mis cosas al ver que el lugar al lado de mi diosa era libre, y era también para mí. Cuando me acerqué, un olor de fresias llego a mi burlándose de mis fosas nasales. Me lamí los labios antes de atravesar el último metro que me separaba de ella.

 _\- ¿Puedo sentarme allí? -_ Pedí, inocentemente.

¡Oh, mierda! Sus ojos marrones chocolates me traspasaron por todas partes, estaba completamente a sus pies. Una boca deliciosa... No es posible, tenía que estar en un sueño.

 _\- El lugar es libre, haz lo que quieras.-_ Replicó alzando una ceja.

 _\- Me llamo Edward Cullen, y ¿ tu?_

 _\- Bella._

 _\- Encantado de conocerte.-_ dije tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la miró de forma extraña luego desvió la mirada. Euh... No era muy amable esta tía... Deje caer la mano ignorada sobre mi muslo y busque una libreta y un bolígrafo. El profesor acababa de instalarse a su escritorio, y yo no quería llamar la atención o disgustarlo, porque era un alumno excelente...

Acababa de aguantar que Bella mi ignorar por tres horas, pero eso iba a acabar. Fui hecho para ella como fue hecha para mí, en realidad no tenía elección. Hacía falta que ella se diera cuenta hasta qué punto estaba loca por mí. Y eso no iba a tardar...

 _\- ¿Qué clase tienes después? -_ Le pregunte a mi diosa cerrando mi bolsa.

 _\- Hmmm… deporte, ¿por qué?_

 _\- Oh yo también, pero es más bien un entrenamiento. Nuestro equipo es el mejor del campeonato desde hace tres años de suite._ -Me jacté.

 _\- Bueno, bien por ti.-_ Dice pegando una sonrisa falsa sobre sus labios.

No importa si pasa de mí, esto no durará, lo sé. Y sus labios... ¡ Mmm! Los quiero por todas partes sobre mí. ¡Oh que mierda, me vuelvo loco! Nunca me he sentido así... Me volvía y comprobando a mi alrededor. Gracias a Dios no hay nadie cerca.

 _\- ¿Edward?_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- ¿Usted puede tirar?-_

 _-Uh. Bien seguro_. –Ella me está poniendo a prueba, quiere saber si valgo la pena. ¡Es el signo que tiene un cerebro además de ESTE cuerpo!

 _\- ¡Hasta pronto, Bella!-_ Le grite antes de que abandonará el salon.

Lentamente se volvió en mi dirección, levantó su mano para hacerme un signo luego se perdió en el pasillo.

 _\- ¿Algún problema, Señor Cullen?_ – pregunto el profeso acercándose a mí.

 _\- No, no, todo está bien, estaba dándole vuelta a mis pensamientos_.-Respondí, tomando mi bolso y poniéndolo delante de mi vientre bajo.

 _\- ¡Bien, en aquel caso, por favor, salga! Usted va a tarde para el entrenamiento._

Oups! ¡Me había enredado! Esto era el efecto Bella... ¡Me hizo olvidar todo, hasta el más importante!

\- ¡Hasta la vista, señor!-

Me eché a correr hasta mi casillero para recuperar mi bolsa de deporte y luego continué mi camino a toda velocidad hasta el gimnasio. Suerte que llegue al mismo tiempo que mis compañeros de equipo, a la hora.

 _\- ¡Hey!, hombre, ¿te enteraste de la última?_ \- me interrogó Jacob.

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?-_

 _\- De la sustitución de Charle, o más bien de LA sustitución.-_

 _\- ¿Es qué esta locura?-_ Pregunte, divertido.

 _\- Mi amiga, Leah, oyó a Emily, la secretaria del director, hablar con la consejera de orientación._

\- ¿Y?

 _\- Bueno, ellas se decían chica que nos va a entrenar nos va a llevar babeando tras ella-_ Termino riéndose.

 _\- ¿Estás bromeando?-_ Pregunte

 _\- Aparentemente no, pero ya veremos que esta fuera del asunto en cinco minutos, si el campo lo dirige una chica. ¡No, pero esto no va! ¿Qué puede saber una chica de Basketball? ¿Fumaron hierba durante vacaciones para tomar tal decisión? ¡Charlie debe estar retorciendose en su tumba! Esto es una idiotez._

Rápidamente me puse un pantalón corto y una camiseta y las zapatillas. Debía saber si era verdad, debía cambiar las cosas en caso de que así fuese, se debía escuchar puesto que era el capitán. Todo el mundo escucha y obedece a Edward Cullen... Hasta mis padres. Empuje las puertas batientes que me separaban de la cancha y me senté en el banco. Tenía sólo a esperar que se nos presentara.

 _\- ¿Entonces, hombre, imitas a Speedy Gonzales hoy, o qué? -_ bromeo mi querido primo.

 _\- Me alegro de verte Emmett te extrañe-_ Suspire , rodando ojos.

 _\- Yo también, cariño Entonces ¿qué ha pasado?-_ Me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

 _\- Se supone que es una chica quien reemplaza a Charlie.-_ Mi primo se echó a reír, afirmándose de sus costados, al cabo de unos segundos se calmó y se enjugó las lágrimas que acababan de fluir en respuesta a su hilaridad súbita.

 _\- ¡Entonces tú, te crees demasiado divertido!_

 _\- Es Jacob quien acaba de decírmelo. - le confié._

 _\- ¡Pero es una chica, este tipo! ¡Un perro de verdad a su abuela! Leah debió charlatanearlo para que pare de jugar y se quede a sus pies 24 horas al día._

 _\- Ya veremos... Mira ahí viene el director_

Los muchachos salieron del guardarropas al mismo tiempo, y me levanté, junto con Emmet, para juntarme con ellos en medio de la cancha.

 _\- ¡Buenos días, Señores! -_ comenzó a Señor Banner, el director- Como ustedes saben, debimos buscar un entrenador digno para reemplazar nuestro querido Charlie. No fue fácil. Pero encontramos una gema rara y conseguimos convencerla de ayudarnos. Esta perla no es nada menos que la hija de Charlie, Isabella, que no va a tardar mucho está en el teléfono... Sé que tener a una mujer como un entrenador será difícil de aceptar para algunos de ustedes, pero sepan que no tienen elección. El primero que ofenda a Isabella se verá sacada del equipo, ni más ni menos, sin ninguna posibilidad de vuelta atrás.

Todos los muchachos a mi alrededor asintieron... ¡Era un golpe de verdad! ¿Isabella Swan? ¡Nuestros adversarios iban se iba a partir de la risa de nosotros en cada encuentro! Miré a Jacob, que miraba a Paul, quien miraba a Jasper, que miraba a Tyler, que miraba Mike, que miraba a Jared, quien miraba Eric, que miraba a Embry, que miraba Quill, que miraba a Emmet quien miraba lejos, buscando en el frente… Y al seguir su mirada me di cuenta que sus ojos sobre mi Bella. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

 _\- ¡Oh, por fin esta aquí querida Isabella! -_ exclamó Señor Banner abriéndole los brazos.

¿Isabella? ¡Pero me había dicho a Bella, no es lo mismo!

 _\- ¡Hola!-_ Respondió ella sonrojandose.

 _\- Ella es la hija de Charlie, se la confío muchachos, confio en ustedes. Ya saben a lo que se enfrentan si alguno de ustedes se extralimita-_ nos advirtió.

 _\- Pero... ¿Qué demonios?_ -Murmure.

 _\- ¿Algún problema Señor Cullen? -_ inquirió el director.

 _\- N-no.-_ Respondí tontamente pasando la mano por mis cabellos.

Cruce mi mirada con la mirada de chocolate de Bella –Isabella- y no pude enfrentarme a ella. ¡Diablos!, pero si ella tenía nuestra edad, no era posible obedecerle ¡ En la cama sí, pero no sobre un terreno de baloncesto!

\- _¡Bueno, los dejo en buenas manos! Trabaje bien a los muchachos -_ exclamó Banner antes de salir.

Corrí inmediatamente hacia él.

 _\- ¿Señor?-_

 _\- ¿Sí, Edward?_

 _\- ¿Y si no sabe jugar? ¿Si ella no conoce las reglas? ¡No porque su padre fuera bueno ella también debe serlo!-_ Comenté con pánico.

\- ¿Realmente piensa que habría elegido a una persona que no tuviera ni la menor idea de baloncesto para entrenar mi mejor equipo universitario?

 _\- Eh... Bueno, ella acaba de perder a su padre, usted podría haberle hecho un favor-_ me aventure.

 _\- ¡Vaya calentarse ya!-_ Exclamo poniendo fin a la conversación y continuando su camino a la salida.

 _\- ¡Diez minutos corriendo alrededor de la cancha! -_ gritó Bella.

Retrocedo y obedezco. No quiero perder mi lugar y una pequeña voz me decía que iba a hacerme trapear el suelo si no hacía lo que pedía.

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿No habías ya cazado a tu presa, a la pequeña morenita?_ \- Ironiza Tyler alcanzándome.

 _\- ¡Cierra el pico! –_ Bramé, adelantándolo.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Solo diré que tienen muchas risas aseguradas!**


End file.
